The Tales Of Ardor & Draken
by Alric
Summary: When there is darkness there is always light.


**Been cleaning up lately and I found this, something I'd thought I'd never find again. I don't know where I will go with this, I'll continue on and see what happens. I'm just doing what I was planning to do years back maybe it'll be slightly easier now that I have most chapters complete. **

_Prologue_

"Enjoy yourselves. The Master will be with you two soon, oh just imagine the plans he has for you two" said a rough cold voice.

I had just regained conscience. The echoing sound of slamming iron thundered in this cell that serves as my prison. Very little light fell through the bars, I could barely make out the figure from across the room but I know who else shares this cell with me.

I was a fool from the beginning. I should have known this would happen.

Have you ever felt like that you wished you never made such a decision that could have led to so much disaster? Have you ever wished it was all just some stupid dream and never was a reality?

Have you cursed at yourself for letting your guard down and allow yourself to get betrayed by a bloody backstabbing liar?

For years I thought that all of that change, ever since I had become friends with Draken.

For years I thought we were almost like brothers who would always protect one another. I thought that once and for all there would be someone by my side, someone who would understand me, someone I can rely on, someone I can call friend. I was wrong.

I had failed everyone. I promised that I alongside Draken would defeat the Dark Master, save the realm from destruction, and no longer will people treat me like an outcast.

But no longer will I have to bear the thought of others treating me like a leper, for now I worry of how people will be after my blood like an outlaw with a ten thousand gold piece price on his head.

Now The Dark Master is about to unleash an endless wave of chaos throughout the realm. It will all happen because of how I trust anyone too easily. I cannot even imagine myself witnessing the bloody massacre. All will unravel in my name.

My limbs restrained in cold chains, I cannot make any push towards escaping. I looked across to see Draken with his legs in shackles as well.

I threw him a nasty cold look, but I doubt he saw it as his head looks down.

My heart pounding fiercely with rage, I have never felt so much anger within myself before. I just want to…

What's the point? I'll be dead soon and then I won't have to worry about anything.

Nearly all my life I had endured great losses, those especially of helpful friends and family. But all that is a joke to the pain I feel now. I just want to die, to be done with anger, pain, and misery, to be rid of all that in a swift move. Would death even hurt? Not nearly as much as this I suppose.

Draken, I thought was the one that I could truly rely on, the one where if I am in a dire situation he would be willing to help. To fall into his trap now he was luring me into those previous years, I cannot even find a reason why I must continue on with this.

I looked at him with cold eyes "I suppose you're quite proud of yourself aren't you? For many years you lied to me to work alongside me, because I have something no one else does, is that why? This all revolves around how much I'm worth, not who I am? But it's just me now isn't it? I'm always a target for everyone, being fooled into doing their own dirty work while I thought I was doing what's right. You're no better than the other bastards we fought. Remember this, because when this madness is over so are we, I never want to see you again, and if I do oh my claws will be stained with your blood" I growled.

He looked up at me, then back down. I was surprised at how calm he was. Perhaps he was willing to accept death from the start.

"Ardor…"

He dares speaks to me after all he had done? My blood boiling like lava, he's obviously wishes to deceive me again. I should just do away with him right now.

He withdrew his sword from his scabbard always kept to his side. What is he thinking right now? That he will defeat me? I will tear him limb from limb. I wanted to confront him with such fury, yet what he did stopped me instantly.

He offered me his own sword, then kneeled facing me.

I let him speak, but I listened with caution "Ardor, I can feel the rage boiling inside your heart. Your past was not pleasant and where trust should be remains only fear. I understand your hatred for me now. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I wish offer redemption"

What's this? He just read me like a book, but surely this is some trap. As soon as I ask he will plead for mercy like all the others when I had the chance to be rid of them. He offers redemption, but how will he redeem himself? It's not like he can undo all of this. I wonder.

I merely asked him "How do wish to redeem yourself?"

"With my own blood"

Have my ears deceived me? He surrendered completely? No, this is surely a trap; it's not his blood that will be spilled it will be mine. But I do have the upper hand, he has no more power, he gave me his last weapon, he knows he can't defeat a dragon bare handed. Maybe I should at least offer an act of kindness. If it is a trap, I will mutilate his corpse.

"Do you have any last words?"

I forced the words from my mouth; my heart was beating in fear and anxiety. I felt restraint, I did my best to hide it, but he may have noticed. I cannot even stomach what will happen, is this something I truly wish to do?

I raised his sword and held it high as his eyes looked deep into mine. I felt as though he was reading my mind. I dare not look at him.

I waited for his words, it was a suspenseful silence.

"Do you remember from the very beginning? Before we first met? Remember how our every move was being observed by Fomorous?"

I then remembered of how we were watched by the greatest headmaster of Alistar, Professor Fomorous Aldegar.

**Nothing. **


End file.
